


Desk Work

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming up behind his master (who was perpetually at his desk these days) and placing his hands on the delicate shoulders, he'd respectfully asked, "May I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Work

"You look tense, sir," Sam had said. Coming up behind his master (who was perpetually at his desk these days) and placing his hands on the delicate shoulders, he'd respectfully asked, "May I?"

"Yes, Sam. Go on." The quill was placed down, his eyes were closed and he'd relaxed into the gardener's graceful massage. He'd tipped his head back and Sam couldn't resist any longer. Their lips met. Neither resisted the other.

Now he braces himself against his desk, trousers at his ankles, waiting to be taken, sweat dripping in his eyes. Sam's hands have moved on to his thighs.


End file.
